Twilight of a blue moon
by Floodlight-Zhou
Summary: Le jour où elle avait accepté de conclure ce pacte, était celui où elle avait accepté de suivre sa destinée… Et dire que tout cela avait commencé par un rêve…un rêve qui s'était transformé en cauchemar…et un cauchemar qui était devenu réalité. Rated T juste au cas où.


N/A = Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fan fic sur Pandora Hearts.

Je sais qu'étant donné que je ne suis pas très littéraire _(j'ai bien essayé de lire un roman, mais je l'ai remplacé par un manga après avoir lu une dizaine de page -_-')_, mon style d'écriture est déplorable et j'en suis désolée ! Je vous jure que je fais des efforts pour que ce soit agréable à lire. Soyez indulgents s'il vous plait.

Je vous promets de m'améliorer, avec vos critiques, et vos conseils si vous m'en donnez.

Voilà, je crois que c'est à peu près tout, en espérant que mon petit discours ne vous pas retiré l'envie de lire ma fan fic. Bonne lecture ! _(et si vous êtes forts, vous remarquerez que j'ai juste copier coller ce texte en modifiant certains mots pour mon autre fic 8D)_

Disclaimer _(parce que je vois beaucoup de monde le faire donc j'imagine qu'il faut que je le fasse u_u)_ : Je ne possède ni Pandora Hearts ni ses personnages. Seul Moon Nightray ainsi que d'autres OCs sont ma propriété. Gyléna est la propriété d'Armelle4ever

* * *

Chapitre 1 : un étrange rêve

Point de vu : Moon Nightray

_« Libères-moi…aide-moi…sauve-moi ! »_

Une main me secoua légèrement, puis un chuchotement à peine audible parvint à mes oreilles : « Miss Moon ! Réveillez-vous ! »

Malgré mon état de somnolence, je n'eu aucun mal à reconnaitre la voix aigue et mal assurée de mon valet, Gyléna. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'avais encore sommeil, je marmonna un bref « encore deux minutes » en guise de réponse puis enfouie plus profondément ma tête dans mon oreiller.

« Mais Miss Moon, je crains que ce soit im-

- J'ai dit deux minutes…

- Miss Moon -

- Bon sang ! Qu'est ce que tu comprends pas dans « deux minutes » ?!» la coupai-je en me redressant soudainement.

Ma domestique aux courts cheveux bouclés était comme crispée, elle faisait d'étranges mouvements en murmurant des phrases incompréhensibles comme, si elle voulait me dire quelques choses.

- Quoi ? Je comprends rien à ton charabia là, Gyl-chan !

- Hem !

Ce raclement de gorge me figea instantanément, je scruta brièvement du regard les environs, plusieurs adolescents, tous vêtus d'un uniforme blanc et noir, me fixaient avec insistance.

…Ok je vois…je me disais bien que mon oreiller était plus dur que d'habitude…

Je me fis face à la vieil...euh je veux dire à mon professeur, Mrs Hersheld, avec un beau sourire qui se voulait naturel, mais je pense que c'était un échec.

- Euh…Bonjour Mrs Hersheld, comment allez-vous ? fis-je, l'air de rien.

- Je vais très bien, mais en revanche, vous me semblez bien somnolente, Miss Moon

- Euh…c'est-à-dire que….Je…Je peux tout vous expliquez ! balbutiai-je en agitant bêtement mes mains devant moi.

_« Nan, c'est faux, tu ne peux rien expliquer. »_ Rétorqua ma conscience. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, comme si ça allait la faire taire. Fort heureusement pour moi, la cloche annonçant la fin de cours pour la journée décida de retentir à ce moment là. Mrs Hersheld poussa un long soupir, et tout en retournant à son bureau, elle nous donna les devoirs.

- Vous ferez les exercices 28, 29 et 30 p 257 de votre manuel pour demain. »

* * *

Tandis que mes camarades discutaient entre eux, j'attrapa le peu d'affaire qui étaient disposé sur mon bureau. _« Vite, Gyl-chan ! 'Faut qu'on s'éclipse le plus vite possible ! »_ Elle me lança un regard que j'interpréta comme _« Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée, Miss ? »_ Pour toute réponse, je me contenta de lui mettre ses affaires dans les bras et de la poussé vers l'extérieur de la salle.

Je sais ce que vous allez me dire : « s'enfuir en priant pour le professeur ait tout oublié le lendemain est la solution des lâches » Et vous avez raison, mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me faire sermonner. Si encore, c'était juste Mrs Hersheld, j'aurais assumé, mais elle en aurait informé le proviseur, qui en aurait informé mon père –oui, parce que c'était pas la première fois que je m'étais endormie en cours-, et là, ça allait barder ! Je ne préférais même pas imaginer ce qu'il serait capable de me faire !

- Miss Moon ! M'interpella une voix similaire au bruit d'ongles raclant un tableau

Je sursauta et lâcha mes affaires qui s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Mon valet s'abaissa pour les ramasser puis resta dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Qu'est ce que je fais ? Qu'est ce que je fais ? » m'écriai-je paniquée tandis que je pus sentir des gouttes de sueurs couler lentement le long de mon dos. Mon esprit me criait de partir en courant mais je pivota sur mes talons et confronta mes iris rouges sang à ses iris gris charbon.

- Oui, Mrs Hersheld ?

- Vous êtes tirée d'affaire pour cette fois _encore_. Mais que je n'y vous reprenne plus jamais, compris ?

- Compris !

- Je vous conseille vivement de récupérer les heures de sommeil qui semblent vous manqué.

- Je n'y manquerai pas ! »

Je fis une rapide révérence puis rejoignit ma domestique hors de la salle en laissant échapper un long soupir de soulagement.

Fin du point de vu

* * *

« Vous devriez faire attention, Miss Moon, la prochaine fois, Mrs Hersheld ne sera pas aussi clémente ! s'adressa la petite domestique aux brunes bouclettes à sa maitresse alors qu'elles continuaient leur chemin vers les dortoirs.

- Oui, oui, je sais !

- Qu'est ce que t'as fait cette fois-ci, Moony ? s'incrusta un jeune garçon à peine plus petit qu'elle. Il avait des cheveux blonds très clairs coiffés d'une étrange façon et une paire d'yeux d'un bleu profond. Il fut suivit d'un autre jeune garçon qui s'empressa de lui frapper la tête.

- Aie ! Mais pourquoi tu me frappes, Léo ?!

Le dénommé Léo était coiffé comme un hérisson, ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflets violets cachaient les trois-quarts de ses yeux déjà caché par de grosses lunettes rondes.

- On salue avant toutes choses, Elliot.

Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux jeunes filles et échangea quelques salutations. Après les avoir également saluées convenablement, Elliot revint sur le vif du sujet :

- Comme je disais avant d'avoir brutalement été interrompu…commença-t-il en fixant Léo du regard. Qu'est ce que t'as fait cette-fois-ci, frangine ?

- Je me suis endormie en cours…

_- Encore _?! s'exclamèrent les deux garçons en même temps.

- Eh oui…comme vous dîtes…

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Ca doit au moins faire la cinquième fois cette semaine. S'exclama son jeune frère

- Exactement la sixième fois. Le corrigea le garçon à la coupe d'hérisson

- Ouais bon ! C'est la même chose !

- Miss Moon à le sommeil agité ces derniers-temps. Elle fait fréquemment des cauchemars, tout comme Messire Elliot.

- Ah bon ?

La demoiselle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- C'est toujours la même chose, je me retrouve dans le noir, j'entends une voix m'appeler à l'aide puis une paire d'yeux rouge géantes s'ouvrent et là, je me réveille en sursaut.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle disait exactement, la voix ?

- Des trucs du genre « Libère-moi de mes chaines » ou « Tu es la seule qui peut me venir en aide » ou tout simplement « Aide-moi »

Il eut un long silence pendant lequel tout le monde se mit à réfléchir pour parvenir à une seule et même conclusion « étrange, ce rêve » Remettant d'un accord commun cette discussion à plus tard, ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs.

* * *

« RAAAAHHHH! Je ne comprends rien à cet exercice ! Pleurnicha Gyléna en tenant sa tête dans ses mains. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à suivre les cours, surtout ceux de mathématiques. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, en temps normal, elle n'aurait pas eue à apprendre ces choses-là avant 4 bonnes années. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs, même pas l'âge requis pour entrer au lycée Lutwidge. Si elle avait été acceptée, c'était uniquement grâce à son statut de valet.

- Ne pourriez-vous pas m'aider, miss Moon ?

- Je voudrais bien, mais je te rappelle que j'ai dormis pendant les trois quarts du cours, je ne sais même pas de quoi parle cette leçon. Répondit la demoiselle aux cheveux bleu-violet, allongée sur son lit, le tome 13 de ce fameux roman connu de tous « Le Chevalier Saint » sous les yeux.

En vérité, elle savait parfaitement de quoi parlait la leçon, elle avait simplement la flemme de trouver un simple moyen de l'expliquer à sa meilleure amie.

La domestique soupira, puis ferma son cahier.

- Dans ce cas, je vais demander à Messire Elliot ou Léo, si ça ne vous dérange pas !

- Non, vas-y ! Mais je te conseille de demander directement à Léo, Elly n'est pas très bon en maths.

- Merci du conseil, Miss ! »

Elle sortit de la chambre en prenant le soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. La Nightray posa son bouquin sur la table et se massa un moment les yeux. Elle s'étira un peu avant de se retourner sur le ventre et d'enfouir profondément sa tête ses oreillers. Sa main droite tapota à l'aveuglette sur ses draps avant de saisir une peluche en forme de louve blanche, Light. Elle releva légèrement la tête pour voir les yeux sans vie de la peluche, ils étaient rouges, tout comme les siens.

* * *

_Flash-Back :_

_« Comment? Père ne viendra pas ? Mais c'est mon anniversaire !_

_- Oui, il a des affaires urgentes à régler ! Mais, moi, Ernest, Claude, Fred, Elliot et Mère on est là ! Et on va quand même bien s'amusé sans lui! _

_Moon baissa la tête, c'était toujours la même histoire ! Il aura quand même pu faire l'effort de se libérer pour le 6__e__ anniversaire de sa fifille. _

_- Vanessa a raison, approuva la duchesse Nightray en s'approchant, nous n'avons nullement besoin de lui pour faire une belle fête. _

_- Oui mais il est jamais là, père… bredouilla la fillette en jouant avec les volants blanc de sa robe. Elle se sentit soulevé par la taille, le sol s'éloignait d'elle, elle était maintenant face au visage de son grand-frère, Ernest. _

_- Mais quelle tête tu fais ! C'est ton anniversaire, alors sourit un peu ! _

_Pour lui faire plaisir, elle laissa se dessiner un fin sourire sur son visage. _

_- Aller ! Plus que ça ou je te chatouille ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire malicieux en commençant à la chatouiller entre les côtes_

_- Oh non ! Pas les chatouilles ! supplia-t-elle en riant, et qui dit rires dit grand sourire, bien sûr._

* * *

_Les bonnes apportèrent le gâteau en fin d'après-midi, sur lequel était disposés 6 bougies en cercles, 1 bougie pour chaque année de sa vie. Ernest déposa sa sœur sur une chaise juste en face du gâteau. Tous les Nightrays présent s'attroupèrent autour d'elle et commencèrent à chanter cette chanson qu'on connait tous par cœur, bien évidemment._

_Aller, tous ensemble à trois ! _

_Un…_

_Deux…_

_Trois!_

_«Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you Moony! Happy birthday to you!__ »_

_Aller Moony, souffle tes bougies !_

_La fillette remplit ses poumons d'air puis souffla sur les petites flammes qui dansaient au bout des bougies de cires. Ces dernières s'éteignirent sans faire de chichi…ou presque pas… MAIS ! L'important c'est qu'elles soient toutes éteintes, non ?_

_- Et si tu ouvrais tes cadeaux maintenant ? Proposa sa mère._

_Moon fit un joyeux « oui ! » en levant ses bras en l'air. Elle se rua sur la pile de cadeau et s'empressa de les déballer. C'est qu'on n'est pas très patient quand il s'agit des cadeaux, n'est ce pas ? _

_Le premier qu'elle déballa était celui de Vanessa, c'était une très jolie robe bleue azurée, les bordures étaient en dentelles blanche, les boutons étaient dorés et les rubans, bleus marines. Une robe comme elle les aimait._

_Ensuite vint un cadeau commun de ses grand-frères, un magnifique piano à queue, fait d'ébène et d'ivoire qui avait d'ors et déjà été mis à la place de l'ancien dans la salle de musique du manoir. _

_Sa mère, elle, lui offrit un beau médaillon en forme de cœur fait d'or massif, au dos, était gravé dans une écriture gothique « Moon Nightray » et à l'intérieur, était exposée une photo de famille. Une des rares photos où ils étaient tous présent._

_Il y avait aussi un cadeau de la part de Vincent, son grand-frère adoptif, bien qu'il ne soit présent à la petite fête. C'était une poupée de porcelaine. Ses cheveux roux formaient d'élégantes bouclettes et ses yeux verts semblaient être faits d'émeraude. Pour tout vous dire c'était une poupée similaire à la poupée préférée de Moon, que Vincent avait cassé deux ans auparavant. Elle avait malencontreusement subit le même sort que la plupart des jouets qui avait le malheur de tomber entre ses mains ; massacré sauvagement à coup de ciseaux. La petite Nightray aux yeux rouges sang sourit, il faudrait qu'elle aille le remercier plus tard._

_La duchesse poussa légèrement le petit Elliot, comme pour l'encourager. Le petit bonhomme aux yeux bleus s'avança vers sa sœur, un paquet dans les bras qu'il lui tendit_

_- Pour toi Moony !_

_- Merci Elly._

_Elle ouvrit la boite et vit une louve en peluche. Elle l'a sortit pour pouvoir mieux l'observer, ses poils soyeux étaient d'une blancheur immaculé, autour de son cou était noué un petit ruban rouge en satin assortit avec ses yeux. _

_- Elle a des yeux…rouges ? _

_- Oui ! Comme ça, grande sœur sera plus toute seule! expliqua le blondinet, un brin fier._

_- Toute…seule ?_

_- Il se demandait pourquoi tu n'aimais pas la couleur de tes yeux, je lui ai expliqué que c'était parce que tu es la seule de la famille à les avoir rouge si on exclu Vincent. Il s'est donc dit que t'offrir une peluche aux yeux rouges résoudrait le problème. Eclaircit la duchesse_

_La fillette regarda fixement la peluche dans les yeux. « Comme ça, grande-sœur sera plus toute seule » cette phrase se répétait obstinément dans son esprit. _

_- Eh ? Pourquoi tu pleures, grande sœur ? _

_- Quoi ?_

_Elle toucha sa joue avec sa main libre et sentit effectivement un mince filet d'eau s'écouler doucement. « hein ? Pourquoi je pleure ? » s'écria-t-elle Elle regarda sa mère et ses grand-frères et sœurs, espérant trouver la réponse à sa question. Sans grand succès puisque ceux-ci se contentèrent de la fixer, une expression attendrie sur le visage. Elle baissa les yeux et croisa le regard de son petit frère, il semblait paniqué._

_- Pourquoi grande sœur est triste ? C'est de ma faute, hein ? s'affola-t-il_

_Moon essuya rapidement ses larmes avec sa manche puis sourit à son petit frère avant de le serrer fort dans ses bras._

_- Merci Elly ! Je la garderais toute ma vie ! »_

_Fin du Flash-back_

* * *

La jeune fille sourit en se remémorant ces souvenirs. Elliot était vraiment un adorable petit frère ! Oui…était…parce qu'on pouvait dire qu'il avait bien changé en 10 ans. Je doute que le terme « adorable » s'applique encore à un mec de 13 ans qui part au quart de tour.

Elle serra la peluche dans ses bras, elle était un peu moins blanche qu'il y a 10ans, mais elle avait bien tenu sa promesse. Doucement elle ferma ses paupières qui commençaient à se faire lourde.

Fin du chapitre 1

* * *

N/A =  Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine si tout se passe bien. _(Nah, en fait c'est sûr puisqu'il est déjà écrit, mais comme je suis une grosse sadique, je vous laisse poireauter xD)_


End file.
